


【仙流】森林神的狐

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/森林神的狐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 一发完。奇幻向设定。主角有狐狸形态HE





	【仙流】森林神的狐

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完。奇幻向设定。主角有狐狸形态
> 
> HE

1.

深夜，流川枫拿着名为斩月的武士刀从云雀谷的腹地折返住处，衣服上沾满了黑色的污迹。

云雀谷的长老站在不远处，看到流川以后，眼睛倏地亮了，他冲过来迫切地询问：“请问瘟疫神死了吗？”

流川低沉地“嗯”了一声，径直朝他的卧室方向走去。

“实在是太感谢您了，征战神大人！”长老激动地转过身，朝着流川的背影躬身行礼。

 

大概在半个月之前，瘟疫神从西面的荒漠来到云雀谷，占据了广阔平坦的峡谷腹地。

转眼间，瘟疫之息从腹地往外扩散，周边村落中的居民接二连三染上恶疾死去，就连树海都出现了腐烂的迹象。

而流川一族历代都是云雀谷的征战神，守护这片丰饶的峡谷是他们的职责所在。

据说他们是九尾狐的后裔，关于这点，倒是可以从流川的姑姑百夜月身上得到证实——

百夜月自十二岁始就停止生长了，三十几年过去了，依然是小女孩天真可爱的模样，她的脑袋上有一对毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵。

 

肆虐的瘟疫使得云雀谷很快失去了生机，死亡的阴影笼罩着村落中的每一位居民。

几位长老不得不向征战神求助。

瘟疫神自恃能随意地掌控人世间的生与死，身边又带了些妖怪，他完全没有把征战神放在眼里，甚至派了几只灯笼鬼去流川家捣乱。

直到正面交锋，瘟疫神才知道自己的对手有多可怕。

流川一路杀到瘟疫神所在的腹地，无数狠厉的妖怪死在他的利刃之下。

瘟疫神从巢穴中出来，庞大的、丑陋的身躯散发着令人作呕的腥气。

百夜月紧跟而来，于虚空飞快地画了道金色的防御符咒。

“小心一点。”百夜月闭上眼睛无声念决，符咒化作闪亮的光点，飞向流川。

“知道，你先走。”流川面无表情地盯着瘟疫神，他的瞳眸是墨黑色的，如同寒冷的深渊。

百夜月没有逗留，整个人逐渐隐没在了夜色之中。

 

云雀谷中各个村落的居民几乎都听到瘟疫神可怕的咆哮声。

他们并不知道这是瘟疫神濒死时发出的哀嚎——

流川的斩月轻易刺进了瘟疫神的要害，大团大团的污浊物从伤口涌了出来，一小部分溅在了他的衣服上。他果决地抽出武士刀，迅速远离轰然倒地的瘟疫神。

瘟疫神的力量源源不断地消失，逐渐变成一副软塌塌的空皮囊。

流川嫌恶瘟疫神的气味，从衣襟里摸出一块手帕，将刀身擦拭干净，而后还入刀鞘中。

 

2.

流川醒来时天刚亮，伸手拉开格子门的时候，忽然怔住了，他看见自己的手臂上有一块黑色的像是灼烧后造成的痕迹。

外面正在下雪，雪花纷纷扬扬地落在走廊外的树木上。

流川蹙了下剑眉，起身穿好衣服，走了出去。

 

“这是……瘟疫神的诅咒？”百夜月看到后顿时大惊失色。

“会怎么样？”流川不为所动，语气平淡地问了一句。

“我去找彩子过来——要是用她的巫女之力可以净化就问题不大。”

言下之意就是，假如无法净化会很麻烦？流川望着百夜月矮小的身影消失在风雪中。

很快，穿着巫女服的彩子跟随着百夜月出现在庭院外。

雪越下越大，天地间白茫茫一片。

流川洗漱完盘腿坐在矮桌前吃东西，抬眼看见彩子，把拿在手里的点心放回了碟子里。

彩子没说话，走到流川跟前坐下，拽过他的手，把他的袖子往上一推。

“要紧吗？”百夜月捧着热茶进来了。

彩子没说话，手指发出朦胧而又温和的白色亮光，她垂下眉目，在黑色的痕迹上画了道符咒，以云雀巫女与生俱来的净化能力试着将它消除。

然而，却没能生效。黑痕如同深不见底的沼泽，一点不剩地反噬了这团亮光。

彩子诧异地收回手，看了眼自己掌心的黑雾，倏地，她像是想到了什么似的，眼神沉了沉，开口询问：“你是用斩月近身杀死了瘟疫神？”

“是的。”

“为什么这么问？”百夜月颇为着急，跪坐在地上目不转睛地盯着彩子。

“瘟疫神四处游走作恶，一直没人敢动他，你们知道为什么吗？并不是瘟疫神太过强大无人能敌。而是——”彩子顿了顿，“倘若在瘟疫神死之前近距离接触到他身体里的浊气或者秽物，便会成为他灵魂的宿主。事实上，瘟疫神并没有灵魂，或许是一种怨念吧。我听老巫女提起过这件事，本以为是危言耸听，没想到真的无法驱除。”

“那怎么办啊？对小枫会有什么影响吗？”

“瘟疫神是恶神，不甘心就这样死去，所以他将逐渐侵蚀掉小枫的灵魂。”

“也就是说，小枫可能成为新的瘟疫神？”百夜月心口一紧。

流川听到这句话，不由得怔了怔，他想起了瘟疫神消泯时最后说过的那句话：

 

——征战神，用不了多久，你就会后悔杀了我……

 

3.

彩子回到神社，向年迈的巫女仔细询问了关于瘟疫神的传说。

老巫女翻了半天，捧出一本厚厚的手写书，一页一页往下看，在中间找到了一些瘟疫神的记载。

 

瘟疫神并非真正的神明，是由人世间的恶意、痛苦、仇恨日积月累汇聚形成的。

他蛰伏在见不到阳光的地底，渐渐长出骨头和血肉，变作漆黑的凶兽。

瘟疫神诅咒也不是真正的诅咒，因此，巫女的净化之力起不到任何作用。

 

“写得并不是很详细啊。”老巫女慢吞吞地说，“阿彩，为什么你好端端地问起瘟疫神了呢？”

“您不知道前阵子瘟疫神来云雀谷的事？”

“啊？你在说什么？能不能大声一点？我的耳朵越来越不好使了，真是不服老也不行啊。”

“我只是随便问问而已。”

“哦哦。”

老巫女合上书本，站起身把它放回原来的位置。

 

云雀谷这场雪一直下到第三天晚上才停歇。大雪封路，村落里那些本想登门感谢征战神的居民们只能暂时搁置了这个想法。

寂静的雪夜，时不时传出积雪从树枝上跌落下来发出的声响。

流川仰面躺在床铺上，抬起手臂看着范围明显扩大了许多的黑色痕迹。

瘟疫神赤红色的双眼赫然浮现在他的脑海中。

会变成这种怪物吗？少开玩笑了。

流川感到有些烦躁，从床铺上爬了起来，拿过斩月，拉开格子门跃下走廊。

他路过一棵矮松，拨开延伸出来的一截枝柯。矮松立即枯萎了。

百夜月坐在卧室敞开的格子门前画着符咒，恰巧看到了这一幕，她急忙穿上鞋子跑过来。

流川攥紧了武士刀，转过身试探性地抬手碰了碰一株怒放的梅花。

晶莹的花瓣迅速变成了深褐色。

“啊！”百夜月捂住嘴，她很清楚这意味着什么——瘟疫神所过之处，花木凋敝，寸草不生。

“姑姑。”流川这几天一直保持着沉默，他看着腐烂在雪地里的梅花，冷静地说，“我不想当恶神。目前我头脑还算清楚，但恐怕再拖下去会被瘟疫神控制，身不由己。抱歉，我……”

“你想自行了断？不行，不可以的！你生来就注定是云雀谷的征战神！瘟疫神算什么？就凭他能夺走你的身体吗？”

流川没有说话。

“我宁可你不是征战神……”百夜月看着站在雪中的流川，强忍住几欲夺眶而出的眼泪。

 

上一代已故的征战神是流川的叔叔百夜里，百夜月的双生子哥哥。

百夜里为了云雀谷征战多年，五年前，在与天邪鬼的对决中不慎受了重伤，回到住处躺了一个多月以后不治身亡了。入殓时，百夜月才知道兄长的内脏全部溃烂了，应该是天邪鬼咬伤他所致。

 

细数过来，所有的征战神似乎都不得善终。

 

4.

没过几天，冰雪开始消融，云雀谷因此格外寒冷。

流川盘腿坐在回廊边，注视着笼聚在庭院上方一片若隐若现的诡谲黑雾。

他能觉察到自己身上散发出来的气息与瘟疫神越来越相似。

百夜月从正门方向走来，她皱着眉头，神情看起来极不自然。

“怎么了？”流川下意识地按住了放在身旁的斩月。

“小枫，事情不太妙啊。刚才山下来了几个送谢礼给你的村民，他们一靠近这里，就……”百夜月咬了下嘴唇，继续说，“幸好彩子路过，及时驱散了涌向村民的浊气。”

 

瘟疫神附着在流川身上这件事，百夜月和彩子选择了保守这个秘密，连云雀谷的长老们都不知情。

 

“我不大压制得住他了。”流川卷起袖子，小臂上爬满了触目惊心的黑痕。

“小枫，听我说，彩子送走村民后，在我们的住处外布了结界，瘟疫之息短时间内不会蔓延出去。你再坚持坚持，我和彩子会尽快找到解决的方法。”百夜里说完，画了一道净化符咒，可以暂时减缓流川被恶神侵蚀时产生的痛苦。

流川的意志力颇为坚强，接连数天没有合眼仍能保持清醒的状态，他不想在睡着的时候让瘟疫神有可乘之机，一旦稍有松懈，便会异化为漆黑的凶兽，彻底成为只有杀戮心的恶神。

 

其中一个叫総一郎的村民是征战神的崇拜者，走到一半忽然觉得不对劲。前年他去过征战神的住处，四周长满了茂盛的植物，今天却满眼荒芜，只不过下了一场雪而已，不至于连附近几棵活了百年的参天古木也冻死了吧？还有，那股令人感到压抑、窒闷的气息又是什么呢？想到这里，総一郎有些担心。

“你们知道云雀谷巫女在我们手心画得那道明亮的符咒是什么吗？”同行的村民问道。

“应该是巫女之祝吧，实在是太幸运了！我当时莫名其妙浑身难受，巫女大人画完符咒才好起来。说不定啊，我得了什么病而不自知。是巫女大人帮助了我……诶？総一郎，你去哪里啊？回头干嘛呀！”

“我的护身符不见了，我去找找，你们先下山，不用等我。”

総一郎按原路返回流川的住处，他想了想，打算翻墙进去看看里面的情况，不料跃入时一头撞在了一堵看不见的墙壁上，重重地往后摔在地上。他痛得倒抽一口冷气，好半天才挣扎着爬起来，龇牙咧嘴地揉按着摔痛的屁股。

尽管総一郎在墙头上只是匆匆撇了一眼，但他还是看见了庭院里死气沉沉的场景——

一丁点绿色的植物都没有，地上铺满了黑乎乎的东西，也不知道是什么。

総一郎心想：难道瘟疫神没有死？征战神大人为了保护我们，所以用结界把他困在了家中？

出于好心，総一郎决定告诉云雀谷的长老，他一瘸一拐地朝东面的长老居跑去。

 

5.

云雀谷的大长老听完総一郎的叙述，心里滋生出不祥的预感。

眼看天就要黑了，大长老派人送総一郎折返他的村落，而后，急匆匆地奔往征战神的住处，仰头望去，他能看到総一郎看不见的黑雾和结界。黑雾是活着的，反复撞击着金色的结界，像是想冲出去似的。

“……瘟疫之息怎么会盘踞在征战神的住处？”大长老分辨出这个金光闪闪的结界是云雀谷的巫女布下的，他不禁寻思：彩子丫头怎么没有向我们提起过此事呢？

 

夕阳掠过树海，消失在山峦的后面。

云雀谷逐渐陷入了寒冷的黑暗中。

 

百夜月知道大长老来了，她提了盏灯，穿过空荡荡的庭院，走到正门口，打开门隔着结界欠身施礼。

“这是怎么回事？”大长老没有贸然冲进结界。

“请给我们一点时间，会尽快处理好的。”百夜月没有正面回答他的问题。

“……瘟疫神还活着？”大长老往庭院里张望了一眼。

“征战神确实杀了他，这点毋庸置疑。”

“我知道了。那个传说是真的……”大长老脸色沉了下来，“麻烦你请征战神大人出来。”

“他睡了。”

“百夜月，你老实告诉我，瘟疫神是不是缠上了征战神大人，甚至试图借他的躯体重生？”

“没这回事。”百夜月矢口否认。

大长老提高了嗓门：“倘若瘟疫神控制了征战神，整个云雀谷都将毁于一旦。”

“所以呢？”百夜月抬起头，看着气急败坏的大长老，“是的。征战神替你们除去了瘟疫神，却受到了恶神死前的诅咒。这不是征战神的错。”

“如果瘟疫神没有完全吞噬掉征战神的灵魂，现在杀了他还有机会。”

“是杀了瘟疫神，还是杀了征战神？”

“流川一族本来就应当保护云雀谷。征战神不可能没有这种觉悟。”

“我们流川家的人必须为了你们这些自私的家伙连命都不要吗？”百夜月愤怒地瞪着大长老，“我的侄子必须活着。就算他变成了瘟疫神又如何？我只要他活着。”

“你在说什么胡话？百夜月，你别忘了，你的兄长曾经也是云雀谷的征战神……”

“我当然记得。你们都能四肢健全地生活在云雀谷。但我哥五脏六腑溃烂而死。”百夜月的目光一寸寸地冷了下来，嘴角勾起一个不带任何感情的弧度，“请回吧。这里不欢迎你。”

 

6.

出乎百夜月的意料，恼羞成怒的大长老第二天亲自去了流川族的栖居地，把年近三百岁的老族长请来了云雀谷。

“族长大人，我也是不希望征战神变为恶神，才会劳烦您过来劝劝他。”

“费心了。你忙你的去吧，不用跟着我。”

“麻烦您了。”大长老站在原地行了个礼。

 

老族长轻易地穿过了结界，黑雾不敢靠近他，飘到角落躲了起来。

“族长大人，您怎么来了！”百夜月吃了一惊。

“小枫呢？”

“他……”百夜月反应过来，大长老自知不是她和流川的对手，所以搬老族长当救兵。

流川这会儿正在用融化后的雪水洗脸，以刺骨的寒意提神，避免自己睡着。

 

百夜月无奈地向老族长和盘托出事情的始末。

老族长听完，沉默不言地走进室内，见到了站在窗口旁吹着冷风的流川。

“族长大人。”流川只穿了件单衣，眉毛和刘海上结满冰霜，但只有这样他才不困，“抱歉，是我的疏忽。”

“事已至此，你有什么打算？”

“您怎么安排，我照做。”

老族长以治愈符咒作为试探，盛放的光之莲眨眼消失在那片黑痕中。

“啊，看来瘟疫神已经跟你融为一体了。”老族长见状不自觉地皱起了眉头。

“族长大人，请您想想办法。”百夜月惴惴不安地观察着老族长，生怕他会对流川下达死令。

老族长不再说话，伸手画出一道复杂的符咒，闪耀的光亮中渐渐显出了一尊身披铠甲的战神之像。

“族长大人？”百夜月不解他为什么要用封印术。

老族长看向流川，手一挥，这尊战神像撞了过去，顿时崩发出夺目的白光。

百夜月下意识地挡住眼睛。

老族长口中不断地念诀，直至强光散去，室内归于平静。

地上只剩一堆流川衣服，百夜月不见流川，吓得掉出了眼泪。

“哭什么？”

“小枫，小枫他……”百夜月的话戛然而止，她瞪大了眼睛，看到从衣服下面钻出一只雪白的小狐狸，“族长大人，您封印了小枫的征战神之力？”

变成小狐狸的流川失去了大部分记忆，一副懵懵懂懂的样子缩在那里。

“确切地说，是连同瘟疫之息一起封印了。目前我不清楚如何彻底驱散瘟疫神，只能暂时封印他和小枫本身的精神力。”老族长看了百夜月一眼，“倘若我们一直没有可行的办法，小枫至少还能以原始的狐狸形态无忧无虑地活下去。”

流川认得百夜月，用澄澈地瞳眸仰望着她。

百夜月哭了一会儿，走上前弯身把流川抱了起来，轻声对老族长说：“我会好好照顾他的。”

 

7.

两天后，老族长挑选了新的征战神流川柊真接任了流川的位置。

流川柊真比流川大十来岁，他很早就想成为云雀谷的征战神受人敬仰，但他一直是流川的手下败将。如今作为替代，尽管得偿所愿，但他的内心充满了不甘。

百夜月将斩月交到了柊真的手里。

柊真双眼发亮地抽出这把武士刀，刀刃发出森森的寒光。

 

云雀谷的长老们并不在意谁是征战神，只要这个人肯誓死守护云雀谷就行了。

百夜月与柊月不对盘，说不上几句话就会吵得不可开交，她索性抱着流川去了神社。

“这……这是小枫？”彩子看着百夜月怀里的小狐狸。

“嗯。我们所向披靡的征战神大人。”

流川敏捷地跳落到地上，溜进神祠里，在老巫女卧房的矮桌上看到了一盘点心，他迅速地叼了一块，跑到角落吃了起来。

“小枫怎么好像有点傻乎乎的？”跟进来的彩子满眼错愣。

“他的精神力完全被封印了。不过这样总比变成瘟疫神要好得多吧？”

“你们的族人放弃小枫了？听说新的征战神已经入住云雀谷了。”

“族长大人没有明说。”百夜月的眼神微微一黯。

流川吃完点心，跑回百夜月脚边，身子一歪倒在地上睡着了。

 

最近云雀谷还算太平，偶尔有几只妖怪作乱，掀不起什么大浪。

流川在神社外的雪地上玩了会儿，坐在台阶上眺望着远处的树海，他隐约觉得自己似乎忘记了一件非常重要的事情。

即将新年，村落中的许多居民结伴来神祠祈福，他们并不知道就是门口这只小小的狐狸除掉了骇人的瘟疫神。

 

“你见到过新的征战神柊真大人了吗？”

“我觉得他才没有枫大人长得好看呢。说起来，枫大人去哪里了呢？”

 

征战神？流川的脑海里瞬间闪过模糊的片段，消失得太快，以致他根本不知道是什么。

 

柊真拿着斩月路过，无意中瞥见流川，眯了下眼睛，他在原地伫立片刻，顺着台阶走了上去。

“好久不见啊。”柊真似笑非笑地看着眼前的流川。

流川不喜欢这个男人，他站起身扭头就走。

柊真曾经屡次输给流川，本就心存芥蒂，现在他感到自己又遭到了蔑视，顿时眼里冒火，抽出斩月。

流川察觉到战意和杀气，撒开腿往前狂奔。

柊真越发恼怒了，跟在后面紧追不舍，把流川逼到了神祠南面的悬崖旁。

“看在你变成了这副模样，只要乖乖向我求个饶，我就放过你。”柊真念了烈火诀。

流川被柊真手里的斩月吸引了注意力，他对这把武士刀似曾相识。

等流川反应过来，灼热的大火扑面而来，他吓了一跳，连忙闪躲，后脚踩在积雪上，猛地踏了个空，往悬崖边滑了下去。

柊真赶紧中断了烈火诀，冲上前往下一看，急速下坠变成白点的小狐狸眨眼消失在厚厚的云雾中。

 

08.

流川跌落在悬崖底部的积雪上，砸出一个小坑，幸运的是，他的骨头没有摔碎，昏昏沉沉躺了半天慢慢地爬了起来。

周遭的环境极为陌生。

流川不确定往前走能不能回到神社，但目前他并没有其他选择。

天色渐渐暗下来了，树木黑漆漆的连在一起，刚升起的月亮被乌云遮挡住了。

从阴郁的角落里蓦地传来老妇尖利恐怖的声音：“嘿嘿——小狐狸，要不要婆婆抱抱你——”

流川下意识地循声看了看，只见不远处飘着火魔姥姥火，火球中藏着老婆婆阴森的脸庞。

“小狐狸——小狐狸——快来婆婆这里——”

流川早就忘了自己曾经战无不胜，他拼了命往前跑，跌跌撞撞总算摆脱了这个可怕的妖怪。

 

黑暗令人胆颤。

 

流川在溪边休息了片刻，他喝了几口冰凉的溪水，看着水中的倒影，不知怎的，心里涌起一股难以名状的沮丧感。

我很弱。流川得出了这样一个令他无比低落的结论。

流川一下子提不起精神了，肚子饿得咕噜咕噜直叫，他茫然地坐在小溪边，着实想念老巫女做得那些好吃的糕点。

这时，一只老鼠不小心撞在了流川的身上，叼在嘴里的果子掉在了他的脚边。

老鼠滚了一圈，想要拿回它的果子。

流川咽了咽口水，扭头露出凶狠的表情。

老鼠吓得落荒而逃，呲溜一声蹿进了草丛中。

不。我很厉害。流川吃着抢来的果子，很快振作起来了。

 

百夜月等到子时，流川还没有回来。

如今流川的征战神之力被封印住了，百夜月无法再以此感知他的方位。

“姑姑，我问过神社门口的地藏菩萨了，他们没看见小枫出去。”彩子已经在外面找了一圈。

“不好了——”老巫女慌里慌张地冲进来，“后山的石灯鬼告诉我，我的宝贝小狐狸从悬崖边掉下去了！”

“什么？”百夜月脸色大变。

三人以最快的速度赶到石灯鬼所说的悬崖边，雪上确实有狐狸的爪印。

石灯鬼原地一蹦一跳地说：“本来我想出来救走小狐狸的，但我肯定不是那个男人的对手，他拿着斩月呢。斩月不是征战神的兵器吗？”

“流川柊真！”百夜月的瞳眸一闪，她的身后瞬间出现了九条赤红色的尾巴。

彩子不及反应，百夜月像阵疾风似的往山下俯冲而去。

柊真刚从长老居饮酒归来，看到半人半狐的百夜月，大惊失色，急忙念了束缚诀，挡住她的进攻。

“破！”百夜月大喝一声。

“百夜月，你疯了吗？我是族长大人亲自挑选出来的征战神！”柊真抽出的斩月。

“你为什么要伤害小枫？”

“是他跑到悬崖边不小心掉下去的，与我无关。”

“你撒谎！”百夜月画了符咒，引来火球，不由分说地砸向柊真。

尽管柊真打不过曾经的流川，但他并非泛泛之辈，否则也不会得到老族长的赏识，不费吹飞之力就避开了百夜月的攻击。

随后赶到的彩子感觉百夜月似乎出现了魔化的症状，当即以净化之力裹住了她。

百夜月眼前一黑，倒在了地上，尾巴上灼眼的戾气在白色的亮光中消失了。

“你要是晚来一步，恐怕百夜月就成了我的刀下魂了。”柊真还刀入鞘。

彩子抱起瘦弱的百夜月，而后目光定定地看着柊真：“我确信您无法成为真正的征战神。这是云雀谷巫女的预言。请您好自为之。”

 

翌日上午，百夜月头痛欲裂地醒过来。

“姑姑，你太冲动了，差点就铸成大错。”彩子递了杯热茶给她。

“小枫……”

“我去悬崖底下找过了，可惜凌晨又下了场大雪，所有的痕迹都被掩盖了，没什么发现。不过，我抓到一只姥姥火，她说她昨天天黑后不久见到过一只雪白的小狐狸，但不知道后来跑到什么地方去了。我让石灯鬼去树林里找了。放心吧。小枫不会有事的。”

“……是我没有看好他。”百夜月用双手捂住脸，呜呜地哭了起来。

 

09

流川走走停停，穿越森林，翻过山峦，他觉得云雀谷的神社好远啊，这么久了还没有到，全然没发觉自己是朝着相反的方向奔波。

寒冷的冬天转眼过去。

初春的中午，流川在湖边的草坪上晒了会儿太阳，而后起身走进了另一座森林。

阳光从树枝的缝隙间照进来，一缕一缕洒在开满明黄色小花的草丛里。

流川有点饿了，在林子里绕了一会儿，看到有只灰色的兔子在啃苹果。

我应该打得过吧？流川目测灰兔的体格跟自己差不多，他踌躇片刻，压低身子冲了过去。

树后猝不及防跃出一头健硕的云豹，嘶吼着咬住灰兔的喉咙跑走了。

流川早躲在草丛里不敢动了，等到云豹走远后，他放慢脚步靠近树下，悄悄地叼走了苹果。

吃饱的流川找了个安全的地方睡午觉。

 

他做了个梦，梦见自己手里拿了把武士刀，跟一头漆黑的凶兽正在厮杀。

满地都是妖怪破碎的尸体。空气中翻涌着浓烈的腥味。

 

“大人，仙道大人！”矮小的少年沿着碎石铺成的小路雀跃地冲进了一间茶室。

“怎么了？小彦一。”被称为仙道大人的年轻人正在跟山神对弈，他在棋盘上落了枚黑子。

“大人，我捡到一只白色的小狐狸！您瞧，软绵绵的像云朵一样，太可爱了。”彦一献宝似的把睡着的小狐狸展示给仙道看。

“嗯？琥珀森林里什么时候有白色的狐狸了？”仙道好奇地看着一眼。

流川恰巧睁开眼睛，漆黑的瞳眸湿漉漉的，他迷迷糊糊愣住了。

“狐狸的反应不可能这么迟钝啊。生病了吗？”仙道伸出手把流川抱了过来，摸了摸他的后背。

“森林神大人，您还下棋吗？”山神委婉地催促仙道。

“抱歉。”仙道笑了笑，随意落了一子。他发觉小狐狸的身上有一个古老的封印，不禁微微地皱了下眉头。

流川在仙道的膝盖上站起来，看到了棋盘旁边放着一小碟醋渍昆布。

“你想吃？”仙道把那碟昆布拿到流川跟前。

流川眼神亮晶晶地看了仙道一会儿，而后埋头苦吃。

“仙道大人，我打算饲养这只小狐狸。您觉得取什么名字比较好呢？唔……叫小白？”

流川扭头冲着彦一低吼了一声以示不满。

“看来小狐狸不喜欢这个名字啊。”仙道莫名感觉这只贪吃的狐狸相当有趣。

“那……小雪球怎么样？”

流川再度抗议。

仙道恰巧扫到窗外那株抽出新芽的老枫树，于是抚摸着小狐狸的背脊，笑着说：“叫你小枫，好不好？枫树的枫。”

流川的名字本来就叫枫，肯定没问题，他舔了下仙道的手背，举起前爪拍了拍空碟子。

“还要？”

流川的眼睛变得更亮了，充满期待地与仙道对视。

“小彦一，去拿些糕点过来。”

“仙道大人……”小彦一有些不高兴了，“先说好，这只小狐狸是我带回来的，是我的小狐狸。”

“以后归我了。”仙道语气温和地说，“仙道彰的小狐狸，明白了吗？”

“哼！”小彦一瘪了下嘴，垂头丧气地去给流川拿吃的了。

山神乐呵呵地说：“森林神大人，您怎么跟小孩儿抢东西呀？”

仙道笑了一下，没有回答，落下一子吃去了山神的半壁江山。

目前他无法确定小狐狸身上的封印是出自什么人之手，但这种古老的封印术，施术者必然大有来头。倘若是哪方神明，那么这只小狐狸可能是凶兽，本体不知道是什么，贸然留在彦一身边，搞不好会害了他。

小彦一捧来一大堆各式各样的糕点，摆在地上，招呼流川过来吃。

流川从云雀谷的悬崖地游荡到琥珀森林，好久没见到过糕点了，痛快地饱餐一顿，肚皮撑得圆鼓鼓的，他满足地跳到仙道的膝盖上，蜷成一团继续睡觉。

 

10.

傍晚时分，夕阳从门外一路照进了茶室，山神下完最后一局棋起身告辞了。

“喂，醒醒。小枫。”仙道戳了戳睡得天昏地暗的小狐狸。

流川不情不愿地睁开眼睛。打扰我睡觉者杀无赦！他在心里不悦地嘟哝了一句。

“我得去巡视琥珀森林了。”仙道抱着流川站了起来，“你留在这里。”

流川直接钻进了仙道的衣襟里，抬起头用前爪抓了抓他的下巴。

不知道为什么，流川发现待在仙道身边特别舒服，明明他们第一次见面。

 

流川连身上有封印都不知道，更不知道这个封印是需要定期加固的。

征战神之力是一种坚韧的、自由无往的精神力，被强行压抑在封印下，总会挣脱出来的。

与此同时，瘟疫之息也开始蠢蠢欲动，使得他难以抑制地出现焦躁不安的杀戮心。

 

仙道彰是琥珀森林中的神明。真正的神明。他的气息源自于人世间所有美好而温暖的力量。

恰恰跟瘟疫神截然相反。或者说，形成瘟疫神的那些污浊物根本无法存在于仙道的面前。

 

“我不能带你一起去。”仙道拨开流川不安分的小爪子。

流川索性身子往下一缩，整个人躲进了仙道的衣服里。

“你这小家伙怎么这么粘人？”仙道有点无语。

流川低低地叫了一声，听起来软软的，好像受了什么委屈似的。

“唉，算了算了，快出来吧，带你去。你这样藏着不难受？”

流川顺着仙道的胸膛蹭了出来，眼神特别明亮。

 

小彦一被仙道光明正大地抢走了小狐狸，坐在门口生闷气，看到仙道出来也不叫他，抱着手把脸别向另一边。

“我说，不就是一只小狐狸吗？你至于吗？”仙道哑然失笑。

“是啊是啊，不就是一只小狐狸吗？您怎么不还给我呀。”彦一哼了一声，“仙道大人，枉我还崇拜您这么多年。您太让我失望啦！”

“这样吧，我们听听小狐狸的意见，要是他愿意跟着你，我就尊重他的选择。”

小彦一听完觉得还有希望，兴冲冲地凑到流川面前，指着自己的鼻子说：“小狐狸，你当我的宠物好不好……”

流川毫不留情地给了他一爪子，然后缩进了仙道的衣襟里。

“你不要总是往我肚子上钻，很痒诶。”仙道隔着衣服拍了拍流川的屁股，他冲小彦一挑了下眉，嘴角勾起好看的弧度。

 

仙道受不了小狐狸不停地蹭来蹭去，伸手把他从衣襟里拎了出来，抱在怀里，顺势打了他一下：“给我老实一点。”

流川乖乖不动了，他好不容易稳定下来，不想被仙道丢了。

要是会说话就好了，可以让他送我回云雀谷。流川窝在仙道的臂弯里，心里惋惜地叹了口气。

 

琥珀森林很大，仙道本来可以借着风在森林上空飞行，但是担心不慎把小狐狸摔下去，最终选择了步行。

“明天你别跟着我了。”

不。流川用鼻尖碰了碰仙道修长的手指。

“撒娇也没用，我不吃这套。”

 

“仙道大人，晚上好，见到您真高兴。”草丛里钻出一只小小的鬼火怪。

“晚上好。最近没发生什么事情吧？”

“托云雀谷征战神大人的福，瘟疫神那个坏家伙总算死了，以前他滞留在我们这里的瘟疫之息和可恶的灯笼鬼全都消失了。”鬼火怪飞了起来，眨着眼睛看着流川，“咦？不是琥珀森林的狐狸。从哪里来的？”

“不知道。但是这不重要。现在他属于我。”仙道听说云雀谷征战神杀了瘟疫神，有些怀疑，按理说，瘟疫神这种没有实体的恶神是杀不死的。

两年前，仙道见过云雀谷冷傲俊美的征战神。

仙道的脑海里不禁浮现出征战神那双好看的丹凤眼，以及他在水池中雪白的肌肤。

——不过，仙道可以用森林神的名义起誓，他绝对是不小心看到了征战神在露天温泉里泡澡。

当时仙道有点儿动心，但暗恋这种事，万一被发现，又疑似偷窥，传出去实在有损他一方神明的颜面。加上琥珀森林在南，云雀谷在北，之后两人没什么交集，他那股没有理由的好感也就搁置了。

“小狐狸长得真可爱呀。”鬼火怪声音脆生生的。

“对了，云雀谷的征战神……还好吗？”

“他怎么会不好呢？”由于长老们的刻意隐瞒，云雀谷内部很多人都未必知道流川发生了什么事，鬼火怪压根没收到任何消息，“据说他的征战神之力在流川一族中是最强的。”

“啊，这样啊。”仙道心不在焉地点了点头。

 

11.

征战神？

流川想起自己从悬崖上跌落的那天，来神社祈福的两个少女说过什么柊真大人和枫大人。

最强的？应该跟我没关系吧。流川把脸埋在仙道的臂弯里。

“又困啦？”仙道扯了下流川的狐狸耳朵，抬眼望着远处渐渐笼起的夜雾。

巡视完琥珀森林，仙道带着流川回到住处，把他放在卧室里，顾自去山泉中洗澡了。

仙道一走远，流川就感觉有什么东西在他的身体里一点点蚕食自己，颇为难受。

侍女拉开格子门，帮仙道把床铺铺好，在床头点亮了一盏灯。

流川跳到了床铺上，闻到了仙道的气息，汹涌的痛意有所缓解。

“哪来的小狐狸？你不可以睡在仙道大人的床铺上。”侍女伸手把流川拎了起来，准备带到外面去。

仙道刚好回来，穿着浅蓝色的浴衣，头发还是湿的。

“仙道大人。”侍女的脸颊泛起红潮，不敢正视仙道。

仙道隐约嗅到一股像是瘟疫的气息，打量了侍女几眼，确定不是从她身上散发出来的——

那么，是这只小狐狸？

流川挣开侍女，扑向了仙道。

仙道立刻觉察到那股令人不悦的气息不见了。因此他越发怀疑，瘟疫神有可能封印在小狐狸的身体里。

“诶？小狐狸，你……”

“你去休息吧，以后他跟我睡。”

“是。”侍女躬着身退了出去。

 

“小枫？”仙道低头看着躲在自己怀里瑟瑟发抖的小狐狸，竟心生怜悯。

流川闭着眼睛，耳朵微微的颤动着。

“小狐狸，你知不知道，云雀谷的征战神有没有出事？”仙道还没猜到被自己抱着的小狐狸是征战神的原始形态，“瘟疫神伤害了他？”

流川又往仙道的怀里使劲缩了缩。

“好了好了，没事没事。”仙道安抚着流川的情绪，搂着他躺倒在床铺上，“小狐狸，听我说，如果你认识云雀谷的征战神，就在我的手背上拍一下，如果不认识，那就拍两下，好吗？”

流川仰起头看着仙道，觉得他在发光。

“你认识云雀谷的征战神吗？”

流川犹豫了一会儿，抬起小爪子，在仙道的手背上轻轻拍了两下。

“睡吧。”仙道摸了摸流川的脑袋。心中寻思：莫非征战神把瘟疫神封印在了小狐狸的身体里？他转念一想，如果真的是这样，也挺好的。毕竟瘟疫神忌惮森林神的力量。小狐狸待在琥珀森林，还是可以一直当一只贪吃贪睡的小狐狸。

 

流川在梦里看到一个拿着武士刀的男人。他的头发和眼瞳全是黑色的，皮肤很白，浑身冒着令人不寒而栗的战意。

——你是谁？流川仰视着高大的男人，弱弱地问了一句。

——我是你。男人的声音相当淡漠。

 

流川惊醒过来，在仙道的肚子上用力地蹭了几下。

“……把这个坏习惯改了，都说了很痒。”仙道哑着喉咙抱怨了一句，他换了个睡姿，仰躺在床铺上，抬起手臂遮盖住眼睛。

流川睡不着了，爬起来蜷缩在了仙道的胸膛上。

那个男人是谁？我又是谁？

流川自打被封印了征战神之力，能想起来的事情不大多。大部分记忆像是被锁在一扇厚重的铁门后面。

“你怎么一直动个不停？”仙道拍了下小狐狸的屁股，觉得手感不错，又多拍了一下。

流川往上挪了挪身体，把脑袋枕在了仙道的肩膀上。

“你这小家伙……撒娇的本事跟谁学的？快睡吧，我不打你了。”仙道温柔地抚摸着他的背脊，哄他入睡。

 

12.

流川每天寸步不离地跟着仙道，睡觉也要趴在他的胸膛上。

仙道庆幸是只小狐狸，几乎没什么重量，要是体型庞大，迟早会被他压死。

家中侍女实在不明白，为什么森林神大人如此宠爱一只小狐狸，不管走到哪里都随身携带。

仙道派了无数知更鸟去云雀谷查探情况，这才得知征战神数月前就换人了，而上一任征战神杀死瘟疫神后下落不明。

 

为了证实瘟疫神是不是被封印在小狐狸的身体里，仙道决定冒一次险，他把小狐狸锁在了卧室里，放了足够的食物，自己去山神那里住了几天才回来。

“小狐狸没有出来过吧？”仙道询问侍女。

侍女摇了摇头，小声地说：“仙道大人，您走后没多久，卧房外的树木就腐烂了。”

仙道快步走向卧房，在门上画了一道符咒，伸手拉开了格子门，却看见床铺上躺着一个男人。

“……征战神？”仙道一眼认了出来，顾及征战神没穿衣服，他赶紧拉上门，把侍女挡在了外面。

仙道心跳加速，一瞬间失去了思考能力，他深喘了一口气，走到床铺边把征战神抱了起来。

黑痕已占据了流川的整条手臂，正在向他的脖子蔓延。

仙道按住征战神的手背，浅蓝色的光芒自下往上覆盖住可怖的瘟疫之息。

流川恢复了一丝清明，睁开眼看着仙道，他动了动唇角，没有发出声音。

仙道还没来得及说话，征战神又变成了小狐狸的样子。

“小枫？”仙道推了推缩成一团的小狐狸，“醒醒，你这个小骗子，你不是说不认识征战神吗？”

 

老族长的封印早上松动了，征战神的精神力率先跑了出来，流川恢复了之前的记忆，与瘟疫之息对峙。仙道回来的正是时候，他无意中加固了老族长的封印，将征战神之力与瘟疫之息又压入了封印内。

 

作为小狐狸的流川不存在征战神的记忆，所以他只记得自己被仙道丢下了。

流川说不出来心里有多难过，就是非常难过，他不声不响地钻进了被子里，躲开了仙道。

仙道很后悔用了这个方法试探他的小狐狸，不过转念一想，算是误打误撞把整件事情给理清楚了。小狐狸就是征战神！他的心房再次扑通扑通剧烈地跳动起来。不过激动之余，还是想办法哄好受了委屈的小狐狸比较重要。

“对不起，不会有下次了。”仙道隔着被子戳了戳那一团萌物，“山神送给我一包小鱼干，我数三下，你不出来的话，我就拿给小彦一了。”

流川经过一番挣扎，从被子里爬了出来，漆黑的瞳眸上蒙了层水汽。

——这与征战神冰冷的目光完全不同。

仙道忽然意识到，小狐狸并非完整的征战神，看他的样子应该还是幼年期，难怪一副可怜兮兮的模样，哪有半分征战神的气势？

不过软萌可爱的小狐狸也好，还是威风凛凛的征战神也好，仙道都挺喜欢的。当然，他更喜欢后者。一想到刚才征战神躺在自己怀里的样子，要是没有瘟疫之息，他说不定已经……

小鱼干呢？流川等得不耐烦了，用小爪子挠了他几下。

仙道回过神，从衣襟里摸出一小包鱼干，投喂流川。

“好吃吗？”仙道感觉几天不见，小狐狸变瘦了，估计是吃不好睡不着所致，为此，他深感自责。

流川看都不看仙道，气呼呼地吃完所有的小鱼干，扭头又打算钻回被子了。

“不想见到我的话，那我走了啊。”仙道作势起身。

流川回过身跳进了他的怀里，小小的狐狸耳朵不停地颤抖着，他有点想百夜月和彩子了，她们两个不会像仙道这样莫名其妙不要自己。

“要回云雀谷吗？”仙道随口问了句。

流川猛地抬起头，激动地用爪子在仙道的手背上拍了一下。

“你在云雀谷有喜欢的人？”

对。我喜欢姑姑和彩子。流川又拍了仙道一下。

“是吗。我正想告诉你，我最讨厌的地方就是云雀谷，我不会去的。要是你想见你喜欢的人，自己想办法。”仙道眸色一沉，语气听起来相当不悦。

 

13.

流川以狐狸的形态在恐惧中度过了几天，刚刚又变回征战神，精神力与瘟疫之息做了一番争斗，损耗了大部分体力，很快，他就趴在仙道的臂弯里睡着了。

打探消息的知更鸟停在回廊上，落地后化成长着翅膀的小女孩，敲着门细声细气地说：“森林神大人，您在吗？”

仙道把小狐狸放回床铺上，在他的额前画了一道守护符咒，起身拉开格子门走了出去。

“森林神大人。征战神的姑姑百夜月在云雀谷的神社中，于是我去神社外飞了一圈，门口的地藏菩萨告诉我，征战神有可能变成了一只小狐狸。”知更鸟声音清脆地说，“不过后山的石灯鬼见到那只小狐狸掉下了悬崖，他跟云雀谷巫女到悬崖底找了很久都没有找到小狐狸。”

“小狐狸怎么会掉下悬崖？”

“石灯鬼说，是一个拿着斩月的男人把小狐狸追到悬崖边，用烈火诀攻击他。小狐狸一害怕，就滑下去了。”知更鸟想了想，继续说，“斩月是历代征战神的兵器，您说，那个男人会不会是新的征战神？……啊，还有还有，百夜月遇上大麻烦了，她长出了九条赤红色的尾巴，是流川一族魔化的征兆。云雀谷女巫一个太年轻能力有限，一个太年老体力不支，恐怕难以净化。”

仙道没说话，合上了眼睛，半空中逐渐显出一滴深蓝色闪亮的水珠。

“仙道大人，您要帮助百夜月吗？”

仙道伸手握住水珠，注入了自身的森林之力，然后递给知更鸟：“带去交给云雀谷的巫女。”

 

小枫在云雀谷喜欢的人是他的姑姑？仙道望着飞远的知更鸟，心情豁然明朗起来了。

仙道转过身，看到了卧房附近被瘟疫之息影响而腐烂的树木。

侍女走过来小心翼翼地询问：“森林神大人，这是瘟疫引起的吗？小狐狸……”

“跟他没有关系。”仙道无声念诀，黑褐色的树木在光亮中重生，恢复了苍翠的模样。

 

仙道清楚瘟疫神的力量，但他不太了解征战神强大到何种地步，所以没有十足把握可以压制住融合了征战神之力的瘟疫神。因此，他暂时打消了解除小狐狸身上那个封印的念头。万一不慎，令征战神被瘟疫神全部吞噬——瘟疫神倘若汲取了征战神之力，势必变成更为可怕的恶神。届时瘟疫蔓延人世间，百鬼横行，后果不堪设想。

 

鬼火怪从草丛里钻出来，带来一小捧淡红色的果子，有些害羞地对仙道说：“森林神大人，我……我采了些果子给小狐狸吃，可甜啦！”

“鬼火怪什么时候成了会讨好一只小狐狸的妖怪了？”站在旁边的侍女小声地嘀咕了一句。

鬼火怪一下子蹿到了半空，局促地绕了个圈，支支吾吾地说：“我……我喜欢小狐狸。”

“那你知不知道这只小狐狸是谁的？”

“您说过小狐狸属于您，但我听小彦一说啦，是您……您强行霸占了小狐狸。”鬼火怪声音小了下去，“森林神大人，您这么做是不对的……您是琥珀森林里最厉害的神明，就连山神、河川神他们都不是您的对手，您……”

“可是，小狐狸喜欢我呀。”

“我也喜欢小狐狸……”鬼火怪不是什么特别聪明的妖怪，心智也不大成熟，瘪着嘴哭了。

“鬼火为什么也会哭？”侍女又小声地嘀咕起来。

“森林神大人，要是小狐狸喜欢您，我只能退出了。您……您不可以欺负小狐狸啊。虽然我打不过您，你吹口气我就消失了。不过我认识好多好多鬼火怪，您要是对小狐狸不好，所有的鬼火怪每晚都会停在您的枕头旁边。”鬼火怪刚刚萌生的爱恋被掐灭了，他太伤心了，抽抽搭搭地说完，呼地一声飞走了。

 

侍女心想：森林神大人抢走彦一那个小孩儿抱回来的小狐狸也就算了，怎么还欺负一团小鬼火？真是太匪夷所思了。

 

 

14.

流川喜欢春天的琥珀森林，阳光照在身上暖洋洋的，到处都散发着新鲜花草的香气。

仙道看着不远处在草丛里被蝴蝶耍得团团转的小狐狸，还是无法将傻乎乎的他跟神勇无比的征战神联系到一起。这几天，他通过知更鸟，零零碎碎知道了不少云雀谷已故征战神的往事，他们为了守护峡谷，在很年轻的时候就死去了——嗜血成性的大妖怪、恶神、邪灵都不是容易对付的角色。

流川早就不生仙道的气了，他成功地抓到了白色的小蝴蝶，兴冲冲地跑回来送给仙道。

仙道笑着接过蝴蝶，把它放生了。

流川仰起头看着扑腾着翅膀渐渐远去的小蝴蝶，他的眼神很亮，像个天真的小孩儿。

 

——无需再背负守护云雀谷的沉重负担，放下了手里沾满鲜血的武士刀，可以无拘无束地在开满鲜花的草坪上撒野。当一只没有烦恼的小狐狸也很好，对吧？

 

仙道搂着小狐狸仰面躺倒在草坪上，伸手在半空中划了道亮白色的弧线。

琥珀森林中的蝴蝶群感知到森林神的召唤，从四面八方翩然飞来。

流川歪着小脑袋，耳朵一动一动的，惊奇地看着漫天的蝴蝶。

仙道轻轻抚摸小狐狸的背脊，不打算放他回云雀谷，即使将来成功驱散了瘟疫神，也要想办法将他留在自己身边。

“喜欢吗？我是说，小枫，你喜欢我吗？”仙道轻声询问。

喜欢的。流川举起爪子，非常用力地拍了一下仙道的手背。

仙道露出满意的笑容，最近小狐狸胃口挺好，吃得胖乎乎的，他忍不住捏了几把，感觉自己的心都快萌化了。

 

至于云雀谷新的征战神，仙道让鬼火怪们去作弄他一下。

鬼火怪们的行动力没有知更鸟那么敏捷，绕近路飞了好几天才抵达云雀谷。

云雀谷里也藏着无数的鬼火怪。

鬼火怪其实是从腐烂的尸体上生成的磷火。

成群结队的鬼火怪冒着蓝幽幽的亮光，在柊真的卧房里飞来飞去。

鬼火怪不是恶灵，柊真拿他们没办法，失眠了好几个晚上，实在没办法，硬着头皮去神社向彩子求助。

“堂堂云雀谷的征战神，居然对鬼火怪束手无策？”彩子很久没有出过神社了，她嘴上这么说，心里很是纳闷：鬼火怪向来飘荡在野外，没有任何攻击心，怎么会缠上流川柊真？

“你是巫女，驱散怨灵是你的事情。”柊真脸色看起来不大好。

“可鬼火怪不是怨灵啊，只是一团磷火而已。”

“我的卧房里有数以千计的鬼火怪！”柊真咬牙切齿地说。

“是吗。那我建议您将卧房拆了，把下面的泥土翻一遍，可能埋着尸体呢。您不会不知道，鬼火怪喜欢腐尸吧。还是说，他们喜欢您呢？”

“云雀谷巫女，你太过分了！我是征战神！”

“抱歉，我心里只有一位真正的征战神大人，我的职责是守护他。神社重地，我与老巫女正在为云雀谷祈福，闲杂人等不能进入，恕不远送。”彩子一想到被迫变成小狐狸的流川因为眼前这个男人而掉下悬崖，至今不知他是死是活，一股无法遏制的怒气冲了上来，挥手关上了神社的红色木门。

 

柊真吃了闭门羹，心情差到了极点，刚好看到石灯鬼蹦蹦跳跳地经过，当即抽出了斩月。

尽管石灯鬼是温和的妖怪，但始终是妖怪，畏惧征战神的利刃。

“啊！”无辜的石灯鬼吓得闭上了眼睛。

不过，斩月却落在了地藏菩萨金光闪闪的幻像上。

“征战神大人，请您自重。石灯鬼并非邪恶的妖怪，他属于云雀谷神社。您不能随意屠戮。”地藏菩萨双手合十，神情慈祥，将石灯鬼护在身后。

柊真盯着地藏菩萨看了良久，只能忿忿地拂袖而去。

 

彩子一边往神社后面的起居室走，一边寻思：征战神的住处肯定没有腐尸，不可能生出鬼火怪，或者说，这种弱小的妖怪压根不敢靠近征战神的地盘。难道是有人控制了鬼火怪去骚扰征战神？

她的思绪被嘹亮的鸟鸣声打断了。

蔚蓝的天空中出现了一只蓝背的知更鸟。

彩子眯了下眼睛，轻易地分辨出这只知更鸟是妖怪。

知更鸟落在了彩子面前，变成人类小女孩的样子，抬起头露出善意的笑容：“云雀巫女，我是从琥珀森林来的。我们的森林神大人让我给您一样东西。”她说着，扇了下翅膀，那滴深蓝色水珠落在了彩子的掌心。

“水珠里凝聚了森林神之力，可以祛除所有的魔障之气。”知更鸟解释道，“您现在一定需要这个，对吧？”

“森林神为什么要把他的力量送给我？”彩子想起两年前，云雀谷百年祭，长老们邀请各大神明到谷中做客。琥珀森林的森林神也来了，他难得出现在这种场合，当时长老们还向他求了一道可以庇佑树海的符咒，正是这道符咒一定程度上抵御了瘟疫之息，否则前阵子瘟疫神肆虐，云雀谷那片古老的树海早就消失了。森林神与其他肃穆威严的神明不一样，他高大英俊，嘴角噙着漫不经心的笑容，又有点儿桀骜不驯。

彩子清楚地记得她跟森林神压根就不认识，他怎么会知道自己和百夜月遇上了难题，甚至出手相助呢？

“呃，虽然我不知道真正的原因，但是我们的森林神大人是心底善良的神明，他帮助过很多人。没什么好奇怪的。”知更鸟没有把仙道让她调查征战神的事擅自告诉彩子。

 

而知更鸟口中心底善良的神明，此时正在山泉边给他的小狐狸洗澡。

流川哪里知道这是琥珀森林的净化泉，他讨厌冷水，拼命地挣扎，把仙道的衣服都溅湿了。

仙道有些懊恼，把小狐狸从水里捞出来打了顿屁股。

流川挨了打，心情郁闷，老老实实地趴在仙道的腿上不动了。

仙道现在只希望征战神同样不会有小狐狸的记忆，要不然等他恢复原样，肯定报复。

 

15.

彩子借助了森林神之力，加上她自身的净化之力，成功驱散了百夜月的魔障之息。

百夜月身后九条赤红色的尾巴总算慢慢隐去了。

“彩子，你怎么会得到森林神的力量？”百夜月快速画了道治愈符咒，消去了刚才魔化状态下在彩子脸上留下的爪痕。

“地藏菩萨告诉我，最近有不少知更鸟来云雀谷询问小枫的事情。妖化的知更鸟可以短时间内控制他人。所以地藏菩萨也不清楚自己有没有告诉她们真相。而给我送来森林神之力的，恰恰是只妖化的知更鸟。姑姑，你说，小枫会不会误入了琥珀森林，遇上了森林神？”

“要是小枫在森林神那里就好了。”百夜月从床铺上坐起来，念了道御风诀，“我去琥珀森林看看。”

“你的身体……”

不等彩子说完，百夜月已从敞开的窗口飞冲了出去。

 

流川今天在小溪畔和云豹打了一架，被对方咬断了前爪，要不是狼王路过救了他，恐怕他已经成了云豹的午餐。

狼王驮着浑身是血的小狐狸，送他回到森林神的住处。

“狼王大人，您怎么来啦？好久不见！”小彦一跑出来向他行礼。

“森林神大人不在吗？他养得这只小狐狸差点被云豹吃了。”狼王叹了口气。

仙道闻讯从屋子里跑出来，抱起奄奄一息的小狐狸，迅速地治愈了他。

“干嘛招惹云豹？看来我应该解除守护符咒，不让你乱跑了。”仙道这次没舍得打他。

明明是云豹找我麻烦。流川一副可怜的样子。

流川当时乖乖地在灌木丛边采果子吃，不料云豹突然冲了出来。估计把他当成了白兔。

自认为是很强的狐狸，流川当然要迎战，结果云豹一口就把他的前爪咬断了。

“我先走了。”狼王向仙道点头打了个招呼。

“谢啦。”仙道回以笑容。

“您不必跟我客气。”狼王一贯以来都是这副难以亲近的高傲模样，转身离开了。

“小枫没事吧？”小彦一摸了摸流川毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴。

“现在知道害怕了？”仙道发现小狐狸在发抖，他自己也一阵后怕，“你瞧你，这么小一团，怎么可能打得过一头成年的云豹？”

流川张口咬住仙道修长的手指，故作凶狠地嘶吼了几声。

“好了好了，你厉害，森林神都被你打败了。”仙道无奈地由着小狐狸乱来。

 

百夜月于第四天夜晚赶到琥珀森林，御风诀几乎损耗了她所有的气力，落地后脚下一软险些跌倒。

鬼火怪倾巢出动去了云雀谷，以致琥珀森林里变得一片漆黑。

百夜月抓了只妖化的小狸猫：“带我去森林神的住处。”

“不行！”小狸猫挺起胸膛，“你有狐狸耳朵，你这个可恶的妖怪！”

“你自己不也是妖怪吗？”百夜月提不起劲，咬着牙画了道没什么用处的符咒，以此恫吓小狸猫，“没错，我是大妖怪，杀死你像捏死蝼蚁那么容易。见不到森林神，我就烧了你的巢穴，把你的家人都杀了。”

“你讲不讲理啊？”小狸猫显然害怕了，战战兢兢地问。

“不讲。大妖怪从来不讲理。”

小狸猫还没走出过琥珀森林呢，他不知道大妖怪是什么，但他不想死，更怕连累家人，只能一边哭一边带着百夜月去了森林神的住处。

百夜月从来没有这样欺负过不懂事的小孩儿，心里有点过意不去，一路上都没有说话。

 

仙道刚哄流川睡着，隐约听到凄惨的哭声，他坐了起来，画了道守护符咒，拉开格子门走了出去。

“仙道大人，求您救救我……”小狸猫抹着眼泪站在正门口呜咽。

“出什么事了？”

小狸猫回过头指了指跟在身后的百夜月：“大妖怪说，如果我不带她来这里，就会杀了我，还要杀了我的父亲母亲和哥哥姐姐……”

“请问？”仙道注视着穿着深紫色和服的小女孩，看到她脑袋上长着狐狸耳朵。

“深夜打扰，实在是冒犯了，森林神大人。”百夜月躬身施礼，“我只想知道，您是不是收留了一只小狐狸？”

“进来再说。”仙道顺手揉了揉小狸猫的脑袋。

“仙道大人，您不会怪我把大妖怪带到您这里来吧？”小狸猫眼睛红彤彤的仰望森林神。

“没事，你先回去吧。”

“唔。”小狸猫擦擦眼泪，偷偷看了百夜月一眼，飞快地逃走了。

 

仙道带着百夜月去了茶室，侍女送了热茶过来。

“是的，我确实捡到一只小狐狸。”仙道给百夜月沏了杯茶，暗自揣测这个小女孩跟征战神的关系。

“明明是我捡到的……”小彦一轻声嘀咕。

仙道装作不经意地看了小彦一一眼，小彦一没敢再说下去，撇了下嘴角不再做声。

“他……他没事吧？”

“睡着了。”仙道晃着茶杯，“你是小狐狸的什么人？”

“不瞒您说，那只小狐狸……是云雀谷的上一任征战神流川枫。”

“啊？”不知情的小彦一惊讶地长大了嘴巴，“小女孩，你不是在信口开河吧？小狐狸怎么可能是征战神呢？”

“征战神的遭遇我差不多都知道，无需赘述。我只想知道你的身份。”

“我是流川枫的姑姑。我叫流川百夜月。”

“姑姑？”仙道眼底闪过一丝震惊，心想：征战神的姑姑也太小了吧？

“您肯定在好奇，为什么我是个小女孩。我也不知道为什么，在人世间活了几十年却依然是十二岁的模样。”百夜月疲倦地笑了一下。

“原来如此。”仙道饮了口茶，心想小枫的姑姑也就是我的姑姑，语气里多了对长辈的敬重，“对了，云雀谷巫女祛除您的魔障之气了吗？”

“托您的福，已经好了。要不然拖着九条赤红的尾巴，迟早会被逐出云雀谷。”百夜月不解森林神怎么好像突然改变了态度，“可以麻烦您让我见见小枫吗？”

“当然。姑姑，您稍等一会儿，我去把他抱过来。”仙道从矮桌边站起身来，行了个礼，往卧房那边走去。

姑姑？为什么森林神叫我姑姑？百夜月茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

 

仙道戳了戳床铺上软乎乎的小狐狸，寻思着要控制他的食量了，再这么下去肯定变成小肉球。

流川迷迷糊糊被吵醒了，不爽地咬了仙道一口。

仙道一把捞起小狐狸，带他去了茶室。

“姑姑，让您久等了，小家伙最近越来越懒了。”仙道捏了下小狐狸的屁股。

“小枫！”百夜月激动地站了起来，几步冲上前，从仙道手里接过流川。

流川看到百夜月，瞬间清醒了，直往她怀里蹭。

百夜月喜极而泣，紧紧的搂住流川，哽咽着说：“没事就好，姑姑带你回云雀谷。”

流川怔了怔，回过头为难地看着仙道。

“怎么啦？不舍得离开我？”仙道扯了下他的狐狸耳朵。

是的。流川想了想，抬起小爪子拍拍百夜月的下巴，然后跃进了仙道的怀里，找了个舒服的位置窝着不动了。

“小枫？你不想跟我回去？”百夜月看着流川长大，深知他生性冷淡，不爱与人往来，成为征战神更是独来独往。尽管被老族长封印住精神力后，变成了不谙世事的小狐狸，但是他除了自己、彩子和老巫女之外，仍然不愿意接近其他人。怎么会看起来颇为任性地赖着森林神不肯走呢？

“姑姑，其实小枫待在我身边是最好的选择。我想您应该明白我的意思。”仙道考虑到小彦一在场，不想提到瘟疫神，以免引起没必要的恐慌。

“您是说，您愿意用森林神之力驱散……”百夜月看到仙道制止的眼神，才想起茶室里有个小孩儿在场，赶紧把后半句话咽了回去。

“嗯，乐意之至。”仙道微微地笑了。

百夜月依稀看到了森林神身上温暖的光亮，这种力量令她感到安心。

 

16.

百夜月在琥珀森林住一段时间，动身准备返回云雀谷。

流川叼了一朵黄色的小花送给她。

“小枫，你要乖乖听森林神大人的话，不准闯祸。过阵子我带彩子一起来看你。”百夜月拿过流川嘴里的小花，绕在了手指上。

嗯！流川动了动小耳朵。

百夜月仰头望向站在流川旁边的森林神：“实在太麻烦您了，我会日夜为您祈福。”

“谢谢姑姑。”仙道叫得很顺口，他抬起手，并拢食指和中指按住百夜月的额头，“冒犯了。我觉察到您身体里还有残留的魔障之气。”

在耀眼的蓝色亮光里，白夜月的眼耳口鼻中逸散出几缕黑色的浊气，一触碰到亮光就不见了。

百夜月顿觉舒畅了许多，她试着念了御风诀，很快，一阵风吹了过来。

“路上小心。”仙道向百夜月笑着挥挥手。

百夜月乘着风，到了树海之上，朝着云雀谷方向飞去。

 

仙道抱着流川在林中穿行，恰巧碰到了那只咬伤过流川的云豹。

云豹看到森林神，自觉地退到一旁，转身跑了。

仙道居然比我厉害。流川不爽地趴在了仙道的手臂上。

仙道大概猜到了小狐狸沮丧的原因，心想：你要是变回征战神，别说一头没有妖化的云豹，说不定可以直接把琥珀森林给掀了。

 

晚上，琥珀森林下起了雨，滴滴答答的水声不绝于耳。

流川于睡梦中再一次看到那个神情冷漠的年轻男人，他的手臂上有可怕的黑痕。

——小狐狸，让森林神放我们出去。

流川确定这个阴沉、低哑的声音不是男人发出来的。

——听话，只要放我们出去，你想要什么我都能给你……

——滚开。

是了。这才是那个男人的声音。流川分辨得很清楚。

年轻男人似乎想拿起什么，但是抓了个空。

——找不到你那把寒光闪闪的武士刀了？流川鼓起勇气问了一句。

——你喜欢仙道彰？年轻男人反问。

——喜欢的。

——那就不要听瘟疫神的废话。

——瘟疫神？

年轻男人没再说话，被水雾遮挡住了，朦朦胧胧看不清楚他的表情。

——森林神能放我们出去，我的自由就是你的自由啊。小狐狸，你该不会打算一生都和我一起被困在暗无天日的封印里吗？

令人嫌恶的声音又一次在迷雾中响起，流川抬起前爪，抓了抓耳朵，装作没有听见。

 

流川被哗啦哗啦的雨声惊醒，心里有些不舒服，他无法将梦境里奇怪的内容告诉仙道，只能钻进仙道的浴衣里。

“……喂，大清早咬我肚子干嘛？很痛诶。”仙道懊恼地解开浴衣，睡眼惺忪地按住小狐狸揍了他一顿。

流川是幼年期的狐狸，偶尔想要磨磨牙齿很正常，他觉得仙道的腹肌啃着很舒服，尽管挨了打，他还是没有松口。反正仙道打得也不痛。

闹了一会儿，流川选择性遗忘了那个令他不痛快的梦，起床去吃糕点了。

仙道看着小狐狸屁颠屁颠跑走的背影，摸了摸肚子上的牙印，心想：征战神应该不会这么恶劣吧？

 

17.

半个月后，清泷川的河神带着女儿雪砂来拜访森林神。

连续下了十来天的雨，琥珀森林笼在白茫茫的水汽中，别有一番风味。

当晚，河神在酒桌上说明了来意，即希望雪砂可以成为森林神的妻子。

“您觉得我会答应吗？”仙道拿着酒盏眯了眯眼睛。

“雪砂仰慕您已久……”雪砂跪坐在矮桌旁，细声细气地说。

流川正躺在仙道的腿上昏昏欲睡，听到少女的告白，当场就发飙了，一下子跃到河神跟前，抬起爪子扫翻了他的酒杯。

仙道笑盈盈地把小狐狸抱了回来，扯了他的耳朵：“不许闹。”

仙道是我的。流川在仙道怀里张牙舞爪。

“好了好了，乖。”仙道安抚着流川，抬眼看向河神，“河神大人，我想您可能不知道我和云雀谷征战神的事情吧？他的脾气可不大好，若是误会了我跟您的女儿有什么暧昧，不光我的琥珀森林，您的清泷川也会遭殃。况且，我心里只装着他，绝不会再喜欢其他人了。”

“啊？云雀谷的征战神……征战神不是男人吗？”

“对啊。所以我和雪砂小姐就更加不可能了。”仙道替河神斟了一杯酒，“实在抱歉。”

河神没有多说什么了。若不是女儿哭着吵着要来，他也不可能放低身段主动登门。

 

原来仙道喜欢的人是征战神。流川闷闷地重新躺回仙道的腿上。

我肯定打不过他。

唉。

 

雪砂的视线停留在了小狐狸身上，她皱了下眉，心想：这只小狐狸的身上怎么会有封印？

仙道没有发觉雪砂正在偷偷默念窥心诀。

雪砂看到小狐狸的封印里藏着两股力量。一股是强大的、正义的，而另一股浊气显然是瘟疫之息。

前段日子雪砂听闻云雀谷征战神杀了瘟疫神，不过她对征战神不感兴趣，没怎么留意。今晚得知自己倾慕着的森林神心里装着的人是征战神，她才回想起此事。

 

流川觉得没希望了。他的仙道是属于征战神的。

他从仙道的腿上爬起来，无精打采地去卧房睡觉了。

 

雪砂若有所思地看着小狐狸，稍作片刻，她站起身来。

“去哪里？”河神看着她。

“父亲，我心里不舒服，想去庭院里走走。”雪砂确实难受，她向二人欠身行了个礼。

雪砂离开茶室，从另一边绕到卧房后面，她看见门上画有森林神的守护符咒。

征战神、瘟疫神、小狐狸、封印……雪砂感觉有什么东西呼之欲出，她走上回廊，抬手抹去守护符咒，轻轻地把格子门拉开了。

流川正伤心地蜷缩在床铺上，琢磨着打败征战神夺回仙道的方法。

“小狐狸？”

流川抬起头，看见刚才茶室里的少女站在月光下盯着自己，他的尾巴动了一下。

“你是不是征战神？”

当然不是。流川听到征战神三个字就不高兴。

“要不要我帮你解开身上的封印？”

流川下意识地往后缩了一下。

 

啊——

雪砂惊恐的尖叫声划破了夜空，她跌坐在地，看着黑色的浊气在小狐狸身上狂乱窜生，瞬间，小狐狸变成了漆黑庞大的凶兽。

凶兽跃出卧房往外奔去，被他碰触到的树木、花草成片成片的枯萎腐烂了。

 

仙道、河神前后赶来。

“雪砂？”河神嗅到了瘟疫之息，赶紧念了净化诀。

“你……你解开了小狐狸身上的封印？”

“抱歉，我只是好奇而已……”雪砂低声啜泣着，“您怎么把瘟疫神留在身边呢？”

 

18.

仙道顺着腐烂的植物一路追一路念着净化诀，但是没什么效果，厚重的瘟疫之息一团团笼罩在半空。

他只能改了束缚诀，将这些浊气强行滞留在原处。

 

黑色的凶兽——瘟疫神的本体，停在了山岭上。

“征战神，我早就说过，你会后悔杀了我的。”瘟疫神的声音充满了得意。

流川依靠着仙道画在小狐狸额前的守护符咒，没有被瘟疫神全部吞噬，但他困在了黑暗里，找不到出口。

 

“你就是瘟疫神？”仙道看着山岭上冒着腥气的巨大黑影。

流川通过瘟疫神，看到整个人散发着淡蓝色光芒的森林神正缓步走近。

“你快走。”一个清冷的、不带感情的声音从黑影里传出来。

“瘟疫神，你该知道，征战神是我的。”仙道像是没听见似的。

“白痴。”流川忍不住骂了一句。

瘟疫之息迅速压住所剩不多的征战神之力，阴测测地注视着森林神：“你不怕被反噬吗？”

“反噬？”仙道笑了笑，“那就赌一把。”

仙道身形一闪，迅疾地按住了瘟疫神的头颅，悚然的瘟疫之息缠绕住他的手臂。

——瘟疫神正试图将仙道吞下去。

 

——你喜欢仙道彰？

——喜欢的。

流川倏地睁开眼睛。在变成小狐狸之前，他就见过森林神。

那天是云雀谷的百年祭，征战神是不能参加。流川本就不喜欢人多热闹的场合，便独自去露天温泉泡澡。隔着氤氲的热气，他看到一个男人站在不远处。不知道为什么，他的心突然跳得很快。

流川是完整的征战神，他清楚自己变成狐狸后在琥珀森林里的经历。

不久前，仙道还说他心里装得人只有征战神。

 

“仙道彰，你给我滚远点。”流川想到与瘟疫神同归于尽。

“喂，对我这么凶，当心我揍你。”

“听我说，只要我死了，瘟疫神就会消失。”

“啊？你说什么，我没听见。”

“现在不是开玩笑的时候！混账东西！”流川咬了咬牙。

“流川枫，你还没亲口告诉我呢，你喜不喜欢我？”仙道的手背上已经出现了黑色的痕迹，“啊，算了算了，你先不要说，用瘟疫神的样子向我示爱，我有点接受不了，将来也无法成为美好的回忆。别怕啊，我想到怎么解决他了。”

 

仙道收起玩世不恭的笑容，眼神一下子变了，因为他发现瘟疫神根本无法同化自己的森林之力。

瘟疫之息重新占据了上风。

瘟疫神意识到，得尽快完全吞噬掉征战神。

——不过，仙道没打算给他夺走流川的机会。

仙道身上的光亮顷刻间异常耀眼，那些在他手上滋生着的黑色痕迹消失得一干二净。

与此同时，广阔无边的琥珀森林发出翠绿色的光芒，无数光点朝仙道所在的方向飞来，落在瘟疫神腥臭的身躯上。

光点越来越多，将瘟疫神整个儿裹在了里面。

 

19.

天边渐渐露出曙光。

仙道怀抱着流川坐在山岭上。清晨潮湿的风吹走了瘟疫神的气息。

“喂，我的手麻了，别睡了。”仙道偷偷地亲了亲征战神的脸颊。

流川剑眉微蹙，低沉地唔了一声，艰难地睁开了眼睛，他愣了会儿，怔怔地看着仙道：“……瘟疫神呢？”

“被琥珀森林净化了。”

“谢谢。”流川企图坐起来。

“我先抱你回我的住处吧。”

“……我自己能走。”

“确定吗？你光着身子走回去，会被围观的。”

流川这才反应过来，正对上仙道戏谑的眼神，他赶紧稍稍侧过身：“把你的衣服脱给我。”

“小枫啊，我不清楚你有没有小狐狸的记忆。尽管之前你每晚都睡在我身上，可我们没做过什么亲密的事情啊，开口就要我脱衣服，不大妥当吧？”

“你少在我面前提那只蠢狐狸！”流川想到自己做过的那些丢脸的事情，面子挂不住了。

“你怎么可以说自己是蠢狐狸呢？虽然是挺蠢的。”仙道脱下上衣，盖在流川的身上，抱着他站了起来，“看来你记得我们在琥珀森林同床共枕的日子……”

“闭嘴。”流川眼神一凛。

“好好好，不说了。”仙道横抱着流川，只是盖了衣服而已，底下什么都没穿，不可避免地触碰到了他的皮肤，果然比小狐狸的手感更好。

“大白痴，别乱摸！”流川的脸涨得通红，又气又窘地瞪着仙道。

“应该不用我提醒你，你之前是怎么在我身上蹭来蹭去的吧？”

流川绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“昨晚的问题你还没回答我呢。毋庸置疑，小狐狸百分百喜欢我。变回征战神的你呢。喜不喜欢我？”仙道低头吻了下流川的额头。

流川沉默了片刻才开口：“我本来就是那只狐狸。”

“所以呢？”

“……喜欢的。”

 

——也许起初那一眼就已经产生了好感。宛若一缕照进深谭中的阳光。

 

“那么，从今往后，你不再是云雀谷的征战神。你是我的小狐狸。”

“嘁。打得过我再说。”

“对了，要不要去揍那只欺负过你的云豹？”

“我想揍的人只有你。”

 

云豹刚猎到一只兔子，它突然觉得冷飕飕的，叼着兔子纵身一跃，消失在森林深处。

此时正是琥珀森林最美的季节。昨夜死去的那些树木又重新抽出了淡绿色的嫩芽。

 

 

Fin


End file.
